Lost sister
by caro2404
Summary: Sophie Victoria Henderson was a normal girl. Till she found out that she was adopted. Now she's meeting her family. RJ, LL and OCT
1. Default Chapter

Well, guys, this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh please. Also English isn't my first language so there might be a few mistakes.

Disclaimer: Evrything you know isn't mine

**Who am I?**

Isn't anyone trying to find me,  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
'I'm with you' Avril Lavigne

'I was just watching the special DVD to 'The Lord of the Rings' when my parents came into my room. By the look on their faces I knew something was wrong. They had this pained look like when you have to do something you really don't want to do or are afraid of.

My mom sat down next to me on my bed but my dad kept running around my room totally restless always running his hand through his hair.

Now it was getting weird, what was up? Did someone die? No, that can't be it, can it?

'Well, what's up?' that was all I could do, give them help to start tell me whatever was plaguing them.

'Sophie, it's been over eighteen years since we met a young woman, no girl' my father started.

What was he talking about? Well, I think I knew what he wanted to tell me but that couldn't be it, could it? No!

'She was sixteen and pregnant with twins. A few weeks later she got two beautiful baby girls. She told us she could keep only one of them and that she'd like to keep the older one and asked us if we liked to keep the younger one. Of course we said yes, because, ou must know, that your mother couldn't get children.

She asked another favor of us, that we'd allow her to name the two girls and we couldn't refuse her, she was so helpless. The older one was named Lorelai Leigh and the younger one Sophie Victoria.' dad finished.

'That's my name!' I exclaimed 'Do you mean that I'm adopted?'

'Yes, Tori, you are adopted. Here is everything that you need to find your mother and sister.' my mom handed me an envelope. She was crying by now.

'I'd like to be alone!' I said, I was too shocked. Just as they were at the door I turned to them and said 'I love you, mom, dad!' and with small smiles on their faces they left my room.'

'That was three months ago. Two and a half months later I graduated from Manchester High in Manhatten and now I'm here to visit my aunt and uncle.' Sophie told the young man next to her.

'Do you know where your mom lives and what her name is?' he asked 'Because I know someone by the name of Lorelai Leigh but that can't be her, can it?'

'Well, my mom's name is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and she lives in Star's Hollow, Connecticut. That's where you lived last, isn't it, do you know her and my sister?'

He breathed in deeply.

'Yes I know them, will you visit them before you go to college?'

'Yeah, I think, well, I don't know if I should.' there was a moment of silence.

'You know what's the worst? Eighteen fucking years I was Sophie Victoria Henderson, star student of the Manchester High and now I feel like a small child. Jess, I don't know who I am. Can you help me get to know my family? You know them, please!' she begged.

' No, Sophie, I can't help you and I also think we should stop dating because of the history with your sister. But I know someone who could help you get to know them but I have to ask him first.'

'What history with my sister, Jess?'

'I dated her and then I left without graduating from High School and without telling her, I think I still love her. I'm sorry!' Jess answered.

Sophie understood him. She always knew they couldn't be a couple. There was always something that was keeping him from her and now she knew what it was, her own sister. She gave him a smile and told him that seh wasn't mad.

'Well, who's that guy who can help me?'

'My uncle, Luke Danes, he lives there and has a diner where they always eat and drink their coffee. I'll call him tomorrow.'

After another moment of silence he said 'Now, when I think about it you are a lot like them, you coffe junkie.'

'Thanks for calling your uncle. Do I look a lot like m sister? I mean we're twins and that means we have to look alike. And to which college does she go?' Sophie asked enthusiastically.

'Well, yes, you look a lot like her, the same beautiful blue eyes, that's why you striked me and I think she'll go to Yale.'

'Really? I'll go there, too. I can't believe that I'm adopted, go to visit my aunt and uncle in California and meet here someone who knows my real family from Connecticut. That's just weird don't you think?' Sophie wondered.

'Yes, it is. Sophie you're a great friend, you know thta? The best I had since I left Rory! I hope you'll keep in touch with me, when you go to Yale.'

'Of course, I will, how could I not, Jess? What do you think of me?' and with that Sophie hugged him while they were standing at the beach and watched the sunset.

Hartford, Connecticut

'Rory, what are ou doing tomorrow?' Emily asked her granddaughter.

'Nothing, why do you ask?'

'Well, I wanted to go shopping with you, for college. Some new clothes and a few other things.' Emily answered.

'Mom, you don't have to...' Lorelai tried to cut in.

'But I want to Lorelai, let me have my fun with my beautiful granddaughter.'

'Thanks, grandma!'

'So, Rory, are you excited about going to Yale?' Richard Gilmore asked.

'Oh, yes, very much, I can't wait to go there and to ride the car I got from you for graduation.'

And so the dinner went on till nine o'clock when Lorelai and Rory made their way home to Star's Hollow.

When they were there they first went to Luke's to get their daily dose of coffee.

'Hey, Luke, get us some coffee, please' Lorelai said when she and Rory entered the diner.

It was weird, for years now, Lorelai went to Luke's Diner and she liked Luke a lot. But at the moment he was getting weirder and weirder.

'I will talk to him tomorrow' she told herself everyday, yet she never did it.

'Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow I will talk to him, after I looked after Sookie at the Dragonfly.' she told herself and she would keep it!

Well, how was it? Please review! Thanks!


	2. Luke is scary

Luke is scary  
  
Dry your eye  
  
Soulmate dry your eye  
  
'Cause soulmates never die  
  
(Sleeping with ghosts, Placebo)  
  
The day was finally come. Sophie was to make her way to Hartford and from there to Star's   
  
Hollow where she would meet Jess' uncle and then her real family. She was excited but also  
  
afraid, what if they didn't want her? What if they sent her away again? And what would then  
  
happen, if Rory really went to Yale and they had to share a room?  
  
It was all so very confusing for her but Jess was trying to help her as much as he could.  
  
'Sophie, they will like you, you are so much like them and someday you'll have nearly the   
  
same relationship with Lorelai, Rory has.'  
  
'Yeah, the stress is on nearly, she knew her all her life and I'm just about to meet her for   
  
the first time.'  
  
SOPhie was nearly crying by now.  
  
'Sophie they will like you and love you as much as I do and probably much more.! Don't worry!'  
  
With that he hugged her.  
  
'I'll miss you, Jess. Will you someday come back to Star's Hollow and talk with Rory and me.  
  
I want to see you again, I mean you're like a brother.' She said.  
  
'I don't know, Sophie, if that is such a good idea, you know what happened there.'  
  
'Yes, I know, Jess, but please, for me!' she begged.  
  
'Ok, let's see what Rory says to the letter I gave you and maybe I'll come, maybe I won't.'  
  
With that they hugged again and Sophie left to get to her plane. Before she was out of sight  
  
she turned around a last time and waved to him.  
  
'I hope she'll read the letter. Sophie must persuade her to do it.' Jess thought and left  
  
the airport.  
  
Meanwhile in Star's Hollow  
  
'Mom, come on, we still need to buy food and coffe for tonight, but we have to go now or else  
  
we can't start our movie night in time!' Rory yelled up the stairs.  
  
She loved her mom very much but this habit was getting on her nerves.  
  
'Coming, baby, just need my shoes!' Lorelai answered as she hopped down the stairs trying to  
  
get her shoes on. ' Have you called Luke that he's prepared for our attack? I mean what if he   
  
isn't prepared? We would have to wait and then we also can't start the movie night in time!'  
  
'Yes, mom, I called him, now come on!'  
  
'Jess, is that you? Answer me!' Luke said. The phone just rang and he answered it just like  
  
every other time but the only answer he got in the last five minutes was an 'Uncle Luke'  
  
nothing more.  
  
Luke knew it was Jess, because who else would call him 'Uncle'?  
  
'Jess, please, answer me! Do you have a problem or something? Tell me, how can I help you?'  
  
he asked, desperate to know what was wrong with his nephew.  
  
'Uncle Luke, I need your help!'  
  
'Finally' Luke thought.  
  
'Or a friend of mine needs your help. At the moment she's on her way to Connecticut to meet  
  
her family that lives in Star's Hollow.' Jess said.  
  
'How can I help her?'  
  
'You could arrange a meeting with her family, she's never met them!'  
  
'Ok, and who would her family be, do I know them?'  
  
Just in that moment Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner and Luke signaled them to wait one  
  
minute.  
  
'Lorelai and Rory are her family...'  
  
'What?' Luke said surprised.  
  
'Uncle Luke, I have to go, please, do that for me. She arrives tomorrow in Hartford and will  
  
come then to Star's Hollow to the diner. Her name is Sophie Victoria Henderson and she looks   
  
like Rory. Bye!'  
  
And with that Jess hung up the phone and left Luke speechless in the diner.  
  
'Lukie? Everything allright?' Lorelai asked the speechless man with the phone in his hand   
  
behind the counter.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, sa Lorelai do you and Rory have time the day after tomorrow? For dinner or something?'  
  
Luke asked after he hung up the phone he still had had in his hand.  
  
Lorelai was confused, what was up with Luke? Did he take something? Why did he want to eat dinner   
  
with them? Well, they had to do it another day.  
  
'Sorry, Luke, that's a Friday, you know Ror and me, dinner with my parents, but if you have  
  
nothing else to do we could meet on Saturday for lunch. What do you say?'  
  
Ror gave her a look asking what was wrong with Luke. Lorelai just mouthed back that she didn't know  
  
it herself.  
  
'Yeah, Luke, what do you say? Lunch on Saturday sounds good to me, and to you?' Rory asked.  
  
'Saturday sounds good, yes. Here in the diner? I have to tell you something!' Luke answered.  
  
'Ok' Lorelai said hesitantly.  
  
'Bye, Luke, come on sweetie, I still have to check after Sookie at the Dragonfly!' and so  
  
Rory and Lorelai left the diner on their way out casting nervous glances at Luke.   
  
When they had left Luke took a seat behind the counter and sighed. Then something happened the world   
  
had never seen before. Luke poured himself a cup of coffee and drowned it in one gulp.  
  
'Mom, that was scary, very scary, don't you think?' Rory said on their way to the Dragonfly.  
  
'es, darling, mommy was scared, too, but I think we have to wait till Saturday to find out  
  
what's wrong with Luke!' Lorelai answered and so they walked into the Dragonfly, talked with  
  
Sookie and then left to go home and start their movie night. One of their last ones before  
  
Rory went to live on campus at Yale. Lorelai would miss her.  
  
Sometimes when Rory was already in bed, Lorelai was sitting in her own bed, crying she would  
  
loose her little baby. She couldn't go to her anymore when Rory had birthday and tell her how   
  
she was born. It broke Lorelai's heart, her little baby was growing up so fast.   
  
'Mom, which movie do you want to see?' Rory's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
'Choose one!' Lorelai shouted back, dried her tears and walked down to spend a fun night with   
  
her daughter.  
  
Thanks to naturegirlie my first reviewer, I appreciate it.  
  
As always please review, caro2404 


End file.
